


My Heroine (It's Alright)

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/F, Feelings, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based on the song My Heroine by The Maine and It's Alright by Fractures
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hope/Josie [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506473
Kudos: 110





	My Heroine (It's Alright)

Hope felt… dirty, under Josie’s gaze. There was blood beneath her nails, the taste still in her mouth; as she sank to her knees in front of the woman she loved. She knew that no matter what she had done, Josie would love her through it, but Hope felt the need to confess her sins anyway. Josie would be able to save her, forgive her, and help to heal all of her broken parts. She was the only one to have never left her, no matter her trespasses or the boys who had attempted to come between them.

Hope had always been the hero; rescuing the school, the world, and her friends time and time again. Sometimes it was necessary to take a break from the pressures of being the one and the only tribrid. Josie was her heroine when everyone around them forgot she needed one.

Josie stepped forward and offered her hands, gently pulling Hope to her feet and into herself. She laced her fingers against the back of Hope’s and brought her palm up to kiss, first one and then the other. Josie then, almost reverently, placed each on her own hips. They swayed quietly in place, wrapped up in one another.

“Let me in, Hope.” Josie spoke quietly into her ear.

Hope lifted her shaking hands, fighting to control her ragged breathing and her limbs. She traced the lines of Josie’s jaw and cheekbones worshipfully, then her lips with the soft pad of her thumb. Hope was ashamed of the red stain on her hands, the remnants of those who would harm her and hers.

Hope buried her face inside the crook of Josie’s shoulder, holding her so tightly it felt as though she were trying to meld her body into the taller witch’s. Josie gently tilted Hope’s face, forcing the kind warmth of chocolate brown even with tumultuous ocean eyes … stormy and uncertain. She brushed her lips across Hope’s, nipped at her jaw, and held her tightly, attempting to give her all the support she could offer. Josie used one hand on each of Hope’s shoulders to pull her back to the bed, pulling her back to sit against Josie. Her head fit perfectly when nestled beneath Josie’s chin.

From the bedside table, Josie retrieved wet wipes and began to work on Hope’s hands, cleaning beneath her fingernails down and across her palms. Even from behind her, Josie reached around and began to unbutton Hope’s shirt, cleaning her up wherever she saw it was needed. She slid the fabric down and across Hope’s shoulders and tossed it to the other side of the room. Hope sighed quietly as she began to relax into Josie’s embrace. She turned and softly kissed Josie, needing her to feel her closeness and skin against skin.

Hope’s fingers threaded through Josie’s hair, pulling her down to kiss more deeply, Josie’s hands flat against Hope’s stomach keeping her from turning too far in her arms, nails digging slight half-moons into her skin. Hope gasped into Josie’s mouth as her other hand dragged blunt nails down Hope’s back roughly leaving raised red welts in their place. Josie released the clasp of Hope’s bra and slid it off as well, leaning to trace light kisses down Hope’s back.

As she traced her fingertips and brushed her lips across Hope’s skin, Josie took note of the speedily healing bruises and cuts that littered her body. She was certain to pay special and gentle attention to them in particular. Quietly and slowly Josie pulled her own shirt off as well, holding tightly to Hope, and allowing her to lean back to absorb what she was clearly craving. Hope sank back into Josie, goosebumps rising in the wake of her touch as her fingertips drew loose and random patterns. Hope had never felt so loved in her life.

“Just lay down and relax. I’ll finish cleaning you up if you’re okay with that. When we’re done here, you can tell me what happened. You can’t keep burying all of these incidents and letting them fester. I have you, here with me, I have you.” Josie tugged her uniform skirt off, leaving her in boyshort-style underwear and assisted Hope into leaning back against the pillows. With permission, she began tugging Hope’s jeans down her legs.

Josie straddled Hope on the bed and began to gently lathe her various wounds with a foul-smelling healing paste. Hope sighed into the touches, though Josie could see her attempting to clamp down on her feelings.

“Let me in, Hope. I have got you, babe. I’m here with you.” Josie made sure to meet Hope’s eyes again.

“Oh, you can come inside of me any time you want to.” Hope teased, sitting up propped up on one arm and kissed her deeply, all of the muscles in her propping arm defined and tense.

“You are corny as hell, you know. Dirty, too.” Josie kissed her back and pushed her down towards the bed, slotting her thigh between Hope’s legs and pressing up, gently but hard enough to elicit a reaction.

“I’ve gone too long without. I think I’m in withdrawal. I could see my own fault lines and I started panicking. You’re the one who saves my skin when I feel myself falling apart.” Hope spoke softly enough that Josie had to strain to hear her. She clung to Josie, one hand holding on to the back of her neck as she leaned her face into the bare skin of her Josie’s shoulder to breathe her in, much more carefully than the other hand digging deeply into her back as Josie’s fingers sank into Hope deeply, filling her until she squeaked roughly in response.

“I love you, no matter what you do in defense of myself and those we love. You’re my protector, my heroine, and the best person I know. When you need it, I will always be here with the forgiveness you crave.” Josie’s voice was filled with all of her love and all of her lust. She could feel Hope walking the line as her fingers dexterously worked Hope like an instrument she had played all of her life. Josie knew all of her girlfriend’s tells, read the tension of her body and the expressions on her face like an instruction manual.

Hope gasped once, then twice, her teeth sinking roughly into her lower lip and her whole body relaxed. Sweat pasted her hair to the sides of her face and her formerly clenched jaw went slack. Josie had never seen her as beautiful. Hope didn’t once look away from her, still searching Josie’s face for something, seeming afraid she might find. With those eyes, heavy as a weighted blanket across her shoulders, Jose licked her middle finger clean before she stuck her index into Hope’s mouth. Josie made it perfectly clear she enjoyed the taste.

“You are perfect. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even yourself.”


End file.
